Perfect
by Shojin Takaru
Summary: Enter Inoue, a young boy with a mixed heritage without a real place in the world. However, when he meets Inuyasha...long buried secrets arise along with conflicts in both time periods... Please R
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic which is a nice change from writing Rurouni Kenshin. Since I'm having trouble with "A Reason to Love" in the RK section, I decided to post this story up and will update when I can. I can assure you that this will be an interesting story, since it came from my dreams like all stories do *sweat drop*. Please read and review. Like my other stories, should you care to read them, I will be writing responses to your reviews. Thank you.)  
  
Story Key:  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
^~^~Dream/Flashback^~^~^  
  
~~~~Change of Scene~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my own original characters in here.  
  
Perfect...  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
A young Chinese woman drenched in sweat lies in laid in a hospital bed. Her caramel colored locks were matted to her pale face and every breath she took was laborious and uneven. A baby boy who was barely a year old played on the bed giggling in joy and oblivious to the suffering woman resting in the bed. The woman's bright amber eyes shine with love and managing a weak smile, she caressed her baby son's hair. A Japanese man sat next to the bed smiling at his wife's actions. He was in a disheveled state after staying up every night watching over her.  
  
The man was also accompanied by his other two sons, a eleven year old and an eight year old. Both of the sons were staring into space trying to ignore what was happening. They were both the sitting image of their father and were full-blooded Japanese children. The eldest had short black hair and piercing cobalt eyes The other had a short ponytail and also had cobalt eyes. The man's youngest boy was of course the baby whose features were distinctly different from the rest of the family. He strangely had dark midnight blue hair, his complexion was a shade darker than his pale faced brothers, and he inherited his mother's amber irises.  
  
The man took a hold of his wife's hand with tear-filled eyes. The doctor had already told him that she would only live for another hour and no more. He was frustrated and refused to believe it. Not only was he worried about his wife and his future without her presence, but he was also concerned about the future of his youngest son. He pitied that the child would grow up not knowing a mother's love and knew the hardships the boy would have to bear as a result of being half Chinese and half Japanese. Because of these inevitable hardships, he fears the boy would grow up to hate his mother.  
  
"Anata..." the woman whispered.  
  
"Hai...Koiishi...nan desu ka?" the man tried to hold back his tears as he looked at his wife's beautiful face.  
  
"Gomenasai...Ryu-kun...it's time for me to pass to the other world." She closed her eyes as she fought for breath.  
  
"I understand... But I don't want you to go...think about me...think about our son, Inoue-chan..." The tears flowed freely down his face as he tightened his grip on her hand as if trying to keep her spirit from leaving her body.  
  
"Inoue-chan..." she smiled as she looked at the baby boy who was now looking straight into her eyes and smiling at her. She took out a locket from around her neck and replaced it around Inoue's neck.  
  
"Inoue-chan, keep this and remember me. I love you so much, I'm sorry to leave you at such a young and tender age." She caressed his face and the men all focused on her.  
  
"When the time is right, you'll open it...don't forget me...Inoue-chan..." her hand fell away from Inoue's face and landed lightly on the bed as she took in her final breath.  
  
The man wept on his wife's dead body. The two older boys shifted uncomfortably as they heard their father break drown. Inoue-chan touched his mother's face in curiosity and then picked up the heavy locket around his neck. He looked at it and started chewing on the gold object.  
  
The medics soon rushed in to tend to the body. The man and his children walked home in silence. In his arms he held Inoue who had fallen asleep and the locket hung around his neck loosely. The last reminder of the woman he would have no memory of...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Anata - beloved/affectionate name for lover or wife  
  
Koiishi - beloved/affectionate name for lover or husband  
  
Nan desu ka? - What is it?  
  
Gomenasai - I'm sorry/Sorry  
  
-kun/-chan - suffixes relating to relationship, -chan refers to children/affectionate name for friend, -kun can also be used for a friend  
  
(A/N: Sorry to start the story with a death, but it's very important to the story. I know it doesn't seem to have any connection to Inuyasha, but soon there will be. Inoue plays a very important role in this story and will be told in 3rd person. Again, please read and review, I'd like feedback on this story. Do you like it yes or no, that sort of thing. And if you flame, I have a fire extinguisher ready at hand and plus I am wearing fire- proof gear so Hah! You can't hurt me!) 


	2. Running AwayThe Journey Begins

(A/N: Well, I'm quite proud. I updated this story quicker than I thought I would. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter since I worked hard to write it despite being sick. I forgot to mention in the prologue that Inoue is living in Kagome's time period and he's about Souta's age. Anyway, on with the chapter!)  
  
Story Key:  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
^~^~Dream/Flashback^~^~^  
  
~~~~Change of Scene~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Perfect...  
  
Chapter 1: Running Away-The Journey Begins  
  
8 years later in the city of Kyoto...  
  
A small 8 year old boy picked up a dirty old blue duffle bag and gently tossed it onto his bed. He walked over to a small drawer and picked out a few non-descript clothes and traveling gear. Once he was done, he took the items and quickly packed them into the duffle back. As he packed, he paused when he spotted the picture on the table. He picked it up cradling it gentle in both hands staring at it with sad amber eyes.  
  
In the picture was him and his dad. Though the picture was a little bit faded, he could still distinguish the graying black hair and kind eyes of his father. The boy's younger and more jubilant image was portrayed next the man hugging him; dark midnight blue hair waving in the sky and amber eyes filled with joy.  
  
The boy realized that he was crying and quickly wiped away the tears with his arms as he place the picture face-down on the desktop. He grabbed the light jacket from his open closet and slipped it on quickly then moving onto putting on his clean white socks. Zipping up the duffle bag, he strapped it on and open his creaky bedroom door as quietly just enough so that he could see out into the living room.  
  
He saw his older brother lying on the sofa snoring loudly with a bottle of beer in his right hand. The man had very messy black hair and looked like a much younger version of their father. Seeing that his brother was unconscious, he quietly tiptoed toward the front door with beads of sweat trailing down his face fearing that his older sibling would wake up in a drunken rage...like he always did. The boy froze seeing his brother stir and relaxed as the man stopped to sleep again. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, he hastily crossed the remaining steps to the front door. He opened the door and looked back at the entire interior of the house again before disappearing to the outside closing the door gently behind him.  
  
The child couldn't resist smiling and began to run down the street away from his house. He made his way to his first destination, Yoshimitsu Shrine. He climbed the stairs and headed straight for the storage room cautiously. He was greeted with silent darkness as he opened the old storage room. His eyes scanned the area looking for the one thing that he came to retrieve.  
  
After a few moments, his eyes found it's way to the sword displayed on the wall. He smirked knowing he finally found the item he came for and went up to retrieve it. But before he could even touch it, a figure appeared at the doorway and a voice made him freeze with fear.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school? What are you doing Inoue-chan?" The figure asked as it turned on the lights to reveal an old man.  
  
"B-Betsuni, Oji-chan!" Inoue turned around withdrawing his hands from the sword and hiding them behind his back.  
  
"You were planning to run away again weren't you?" The old man's face darkened a bit, but his voice was filled sad regret.  
  
"Yeah, so...what does it matter to you?" Inoue glared into his grandfather's eyes.  
  
"I care about your well-being Inoue-chan, stay here with me and we can talk about this."  
  
"IIE! I'm not going to stay here so HE can find me. I'm serious this time, I'm going to run far away to a place where he'll never be able to find me!"  
  
"I see, so...you are going to take the Tetsusaiga with you."  
  
"Of course, father left it to me in his will along with this shrine...before he died."  
  
There was a pregnant silence after Inoue's last statement, but it was shattered as Inoue took the Tetsusaiga and strapped it to his back. He hopped down and stood in front of his grandfather and they stared at each other intensely.  
  
"Onegai, don't tell him where I went or that I've been here," Inoue asked as he gave his grandfather a hug.  
  
"Hai, of course I won't tell Souma, but I really would like you to stay here. You and your brothers rarely ever come to see me," His grandfather patted his head as they separated.  
  
"You know why they don't come here and you know why I can't stay. Obaa- chan wouldn't like it, she hates me especially my eyes. She says I have the eyes of a demon." Inoue looked down at the ground somberly.  
  
"That's true, but I think it's just your eyes she hates. In any case, you should take some food with you before you go. Let me fetch you some, wait here." Inoue's grandfather ran to the house and came back with food and stuffed them into Inoue's duffle bag.  
  
They walked together to the shrine entrance and bid farewell to each other. Inoue's grandfather sadly watched his grandchild leave. He knew that this day would come, but he was worried that Inoue was not prepared for the journey that he would soon embark on.  
  
'Please take care and may your mother's spirit guide you in the right direction. The journey ahead will be tough, but you must take this road to discover the truth about your mother and yourself. As much as I wish to help you, it is a road that you must travel alone. I wish you the best of luck Inoue-chan.' Inoue's grandfather disappeared back into the shrine as Inoue made his way to the train station and got on a train headed for Tokyo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Japanese Dictionary:  
  
Betsuni - Nothing  
  
Oji-chan - Grandpa  
  
Obaa-chan - Grandma  
  
-chan - suffix for a name (refer to prologue for better definition)  
  
Tetsutsaiga - Inuyasha's sword  
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Iie - No  
  
Reviewer Commentary:  
  
LittoGrrlStephie - Thanks for being my first reviewer, I really appreciate it that I do. ^^X I know you don't like short chapters, but here's another short one. I promise that the chapters will get lengthier as the story progresses, but for now, just bare with me and hang in there. I hope you like this chapter and aren't you happy I updated so quickly? It's amazing isn't it?  
  
Fanfiction Wanderer - Thanks for your review. ROFLMAO! It's so funny! I hope you like this chapter, I hope to update again next weekend if the next chapter is ready by then. ^^X;;  
  
(A/N: Yea, this chapter might be confusing, but all will be revealed later. I know this story is going a bit slow, but don't worry Kagome and the others should be arriving in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. If there are any questions/comments please e-mail me or just leave a review. I'm also working on a story in the Rurouni Kenshin section so go ahead and check that one out too. Oh, and another thing, Japanese words will only be explained once so there will only be new ones instead of me repeating the old ones over again. Sayonara...Until next we meet...) 


End file.
